


"I was just their toy."

by INMH



Series: hc_bingo fanfiction fills 2018 [16]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Dark, Drama, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Strong Language, Tragedy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: A breakdown in three acts.





	"I was just their toy."

**[-PROLOGUE-]**  
  
(It wasn’t always so bad.  
  
For the first year or two it had been good, _he’d_ been good, and there had been no problems.  
  
Perhaps things would have ended differently if they’d stayed that way.)  
  
**[-BEGINNING-]**  
  
The first time, Caroline and Emma were away.  
  
Daniel did not like it when Emma was gone. She was his primary responsibility in the house, the one who engaged with him the most and with the greatest sincerity and care, and there was a noticeable void in the home when she was not present in it. John and Caroline were not disengaged, per se, but there was a noticeable difference between how they interacted with him and how Emma interacted with him.  
  
But Daniel didn’t mind.  
  
It was just the difference between children and adults and androids.  
  
Caroline and Emma were away in Illinois visiting family, and Daniel was left at home with John.  
  
John had a drinking problem, one he’d successfully concealed from his wife and daughter for at least five years. Daniel knew because he paid attention, knew because he took out the trash and recycling and saw the amount of bottles that went out every week even though John took pains to hide them. Daniel said nothing because he sensed he was not supposed to; he was purchased with John’s money and that made John his master, and running afoul of one’s master was something no android wanted.  
  
Daniel did his usual chores in the evening even as John drank openly, leaving the bottles on the counter for him to clean up. Later, Daniel knocked gently on the door to the bedroom and waited for John to call him in; after a moment of shuffling and fumbling, he did. John was sitting on the bed, watching something on his tablet, ear-bud in one ear. “What is it?” He sounded defensive.  
  
“I’ve finished with the usual chores,” Daniel said. “Do you have any other tasks for me before I power-down for the evening?”  
  
“No,” John grunted, the edge of a slur on the word.  
  
“Alright then. Goodnight, John.”  
  
Daniel went to the living room, went to the usual spot against the wall, and powered-down.  
  
Two hours later, John woke him.  
  
Daniel’s HUD had barely rebooted, he’d barely had a chance to register that it was John in front of him before the human was on him, kissing him, sliding his hands under his shirt. It was only self-control that stopped Daniel from pushing him away, startled as he was. John’s hands were rough, nails dragging along his chest and along the edge of his pants.  
  
“John-”  
  
“Bedroom. Now.”  
  
Daniel obeyed.  
  
“On the bed.”  
  
Daniel obeyed.  
  
John disrobed clumsily. He was significantly drunker than he’d been when Daniel had powered-down earlier. Daniel watched him with wide-eyes, LED rolling a solid golden-yellow, and eventually John glared at him. “Lie down- on your stomach.”  
  
Daniel obeyed.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the tablet resting on the bed nearby. There was a webpage open on a popular pornography website, and on the screen there was a paused video of a man having sex with another man.  
  
Now the math was simple: John was drunk and aroused and Caroline wasn’t there, so Daniel was to be the outlet for his sexual frustration for the evening.  
  
A hand dragged his pants down; Daniel heard fabric tear. “John-”  
  
Weight settled on his hips, his legs. “Be quiet and hold still.”  
  
Daniel obeyed.  
  
Hands spread his legs, something large and blunt and slick worked its way into him, and Daniel’s mouth fell open in pain. John fucked him sloppily for the next few minutes, and Daniel endured it with silence and stillness, as requested.  
  
What else could he do?  
  
The next day, John was frantic.  
  
“You can’t tell Caroline.”  
  
“I won’t, John.”  
  
“You can’t tell Emma.”  
  
“I won’t, John.”  
  
Caroline would throw him out.  
  
Emma would hate him for breaking up the family.  
  
“And you’ll be sent back to Cyberlife. Probably you’ll… Have your memory wiped and be sold to someone else.”  
  
Fear sparked in Daniel’s chest, even if he didn’t have a name for it at the time. Going back to Cyberlife meant leaving Emma, never seeing her again, never _remembering_ her again.  
  
“I won’t tell, John.”  
  
**[-MIDDLE-]**  
  
The second time, Daniel cried.  
  
Androids felt pain. Not as acutely as a human might, but they felt it, and though there were some obvious differences, androids were designed to be as similar to humans as possible. That often meant that they were sensitive in the same places that humans were, and that included the areas John was focusing on.  
  
This time, Caroline and Emma were home, but asleep.  
  
John wasn’t drunk, but he was aroused again, and Daniel found himself awakened much as he’d been before, with rough groping. When Daniel woke and realized what was happening, he felt a stab of dread, of anxiety- he did not want to do this again. Especially not with Emma- who could so easily come out of her room for a glass of water- a few feet away in her room, especially not with Caroline- who would be enraged if she saw them like this- barely asleep in hers.  
  
This time was different. John kissed him this time, forced his tongue into Daniel’s mouth and rubbed him with more finesse than he had before. Curious feelings awoke in him, things he’d never felt before because, as a domestic android with very specific tasks, there was no need for him to feel them, no opportunity for him to feel the sorts of feelings that were more familiar to HR400s and WR400s.  
  
Why couldn’t John just go to the Eden Club for this?  
  
Why did he need Daniel for this?  
  
John yanked down his pants and bent him over the couch. “Be very, _very_ quiet,” He whispered into Daniel’s ear. “Do _not_ wake anyone up.”  
  
_You mean your **wife** and your daughter?_  
  
Resentment blossomed in Daniel’s chest, in his _heart_ , and he considered that John’s proclivities were awakening something ugly and flawed and _wrong_ in him: Something that could be dangerous not just for him, but everyone around him.  
  
John fucked him again, and Daniel had to disable the biocomponents that allowed him to speak so that he could best obey the order to stay silent. It occurred to him that, independent of the order, _Daniel_ did not want Emma to see this; _Daniel_ did not want her or her mother to be awakened and see what John was doing to him. _Daniel_ wanted, and androids were not meant to want.  
  
“ _Fuck_ ,” John whispered, and the angle of his thrusting was different than it had been last time, more awkward, and it _hurt._ Daniel dug his fingers into the fabric of the couch as hard as he dared, knowing that Caroline would notice if there was damage to it tomorrow, she was the mistress of this house and noticed when anything was out of place.  
  
(Except, of course, her husband’s drinking and his proclivity for fucking male androids.)  
  
“You’re good,” John croaked. “So good, so good, _fuck._ ”  
  
Daniel’s cheek slid along the seat, and he felt wetness settling into the fabric.  
  
The next day, Daniel remembered the encounter vividly, and it disturbed him in a way the first one hadn’t.  
  
“Daniel, what’s wrong?”  
  
Emma crawled over to him. She’d been sitting opposite him, a large puzzle between them on the floor of her room, and now she was kneeling in front of him and looking worriedly into his eyes.  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“You’re crying.”  
  
Daniel’s LED went from blue to red, and he hesitantly reached up to wipe at the… Yes, they were tears. Tears were streaming down his face, and that was bad because there was no reason why a perfectly functional android should be crying apropos of nothing in the middle of the day. Crying was dangerous for him, outside of those rare, designated moments when it served his human masters for him to do so.  
  
“I’m fine,” Daniel said shakily, rubbing the skin of his cheeks a little too hard in his attempts to rid them of dampness. “I’m fine, Emma.”  
  
But Emma, sweet Emma, was more perceptive than that. “No you’re not.”  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.  
  
Daniel received and returned the hug gratefully.  
  
**[-END-]**  
  
The third time, John wouldn’t look at him.  
  
Caroline had been in a bad mood that day. She’d barely spoken to Daniel except to bark an order or two, and when she wasn’t doing that she was glaring at him as though he’d done something to offend her. Her mood sent anxiety crawling through Daniel’s wires; he could not think of a single thing he could have done that would have put Caroline in such a mood.  
  
Except, of course, for that one obvious thing.  
  
When she announced that she was bringing Emma to stay over at her mother’s for the evening, Daniel’s heart sank. The last time he’d been left alone with John things had ended badly for him. But he let no sign of his dread shine through as Emma hugged him goodbye. “I love you,” She said, and Daniel had hugged her back, insides nearly _shriveling_ with unwanted emotion.  
  
“I love you too,” He whispered, so her parents wouldn’t hear.  
  
They’d been gone for an hour when John came for him again, just as he’d known he would.  
  
He didn’t go for Daniel the way he had before, probably because Daniel had not powered-down. Instead, he stepped into the living room and looked over Daniel’s shoulder. “Come to the bedroom,” he said, and then turned around and headed towards the bedroom himself.  
  
Daniel did not want to go.  
  
But what choice did he have?  
  
So Daniel went to the bedroom. John was already removing his shirt, and Daniel sat on the bed, presuming he would be receiving the same thing he’d gotten the last time he’d been summoned to this bed by John on a lonely night.  
  
“No,” John said, staring at the floor instead of Daniel, “On the floor. On your knees.”  
  
Slowly, hesitantly, Daniel obeyed the command.  
  
John removed his pants, his underwear, and he was large and thick and erect the way human men were with so little effort, their genitals not hidden in a casing between their legs, their bodies built for sexual contact rather than having it as an added feature. He stuck that _thing_ in Daniel’s face, threaded his fingers through his hair. “I want you to suck me,” John said breathlessly. “I want you to put your mouth on me and suck me off. No teeth. No biting.”  
  
“Of course not, John,” Daniel reassured blandly, because that would qualify as harming his master, and that was one of the big no-nos in his programming. He did as instructed, carefully took John into his mouth and poked his tongue at the straining flesh. After a moment or so, John grabbed him by the hair and forced his head forward, making Daniel swallow him down completely. It was uncomfortable, but as androids lacked a gag-reflex and a need for air, it didn’t choke Daniel or make him gag the way it would a human.  
  
John moaned loudly, massaged Daniel’s head roughly and yanked on his hair. Daniel counted the seconds until it was over, until John was shaking uncontrollably and something warm and wet was coating his mouth and throat. Slowly, gently, he pulled off- John’s hand held him in place though, kept him from moving too far away. Once John recovered, he pulled Daniel up and pushed him onto the bed. “Take off your clothes,” John said. “All of them.”  
  
Daniel felt the threat of tears again.  
  
He didn’t want to do more.  
  
He wanted it to be done.  
  
He never wanted John to touch him again.  
  
But in this moment, he had no choice.  
  
“Yes, John.”  
  
**[-EPILOGUE-]**  
  
(John was careful. Always careful.  
  
When his body was cooling on the living room floor and Daniel was standing on the edge of the roof with Emma tucked under one arm, a Deviant Hunter Android would prowl the lifeless rooms of the house.  
  
He would find an empty gun-case, a dead officer, a set of headphones with the music still on, and a tablet next to John Phillips’s dead body:  
  
“ _Your order for an AP700 android has been registered. Cyberlife thanks you for your purchase.”_  
  
The hunter would find no evidence of an affair, of a rape, of anything more than an android that had been docile and untroubled right up to the moment he’d known he was being replaced.  
  
Maybe it was better that way, for Emma if no one else.)  
  
-End


End file.
